MLB 11: The Show
MLB 11: The Show is an upcoming Major League Baseball video game developed by Sony Computer Entertainment and developed by Sony San Diego. The game is set to be shipped on March 8, 2011 for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable and PlayStation 2. Features Leading off on the new features set for PS3 is the addition of the Pure Analog Control System, which includes analog controls for hitting, pitching, and throwing, adding more precision and accuracy to all three disciplines. Pure Hitting allows you to stride and swing using the Right Analog Stick, Pure Pitching functionality incorporates a new Pitch Meter when setting strength and location, and Pure Throwing can be used to make defensive throws by simply pointing the Right Analog Stick in the direction of the base, also allowing for fake throws to keep runners honest. Next up is the newly added Co-op Mode, which allows up to four-player offline or online cooperative play where gamers can split duties covering either the infield or outfield, while also switching off at the plate or choosing the specific batters they’d like to control. Users can play 1 vs. 2, 2 vs. 2, or 2 vs. CPU. Also adding to the competitive fire is MLB 11 The Show’s Challenge of the Week—a quick, fast paced 2-3 minute, 1-player, online experience, with leader boards and prizes awarded in three tiers. The fifth generation of Road to The Show returns in version 5.0 bringing a new interactive slider set to the Create Player process, new training modes triggered by the Player Performance Evaluator, Minor League™ substitution logic improvements, advancement system improvements that now compare your stats versus your competition in the organization, and the new No Assist Fielding option to make the fielding experience even more realistic Additional new features for PS3 include stereoscopic 3D functionality in all gameplay modes, a customizable camera editor, stadium specific broadcast camera angles for all 30 MLB teams, new weather elements in the form of rain and dynamic cloud coverage, stadium specific jumbotrons and fireworks, and PlayStation®Move motion controller support, making its debut in the Home Run Derby® mode. The game is due to feature an accessibility option allowing players to significantly reduce the amount of controls needed, presently known as the "Association for Disabled Virtual Athletes" mode. Cover athlete For the second consecutive year, Joe Mauer is the cover athlete for the game. Soundtrack The soundtrack for MLB 11 The Show was announced on January 31. It features: * "100%" - Big Pun * "Beautiful Disaster" - 311 * "Blow Up" - J. Cole * "Congratulations (Erol Aikan Remix)" - MGMT * "Fader (Adam Freeland Remix)" - Temper Trap * "Free Ride" - Edgar Winter * "Go Outside" - Cults * "I've Got Friends" - Manchester Orchestra * "Let's Go" - The Scissors * "Little Secrets" - Passion Pit * "NYC Moves to the Sound of LA" - Funeral Party * "Wild Ones" - The Rassle Commentators New to the MLB 11 The Show broadcast booth is former Dodger first baseman Eric Karros -- replacing Rex Hudler, who joins franchise veterans Matt Vasgersian and Dave Campbell to complete the three man crew. Karros currently works as an MLB color commentator on the FOX network as well as KCAL-TV in Los Angeles, where he is part of the pre-game show for Dodger games. Category:Video Game Category:Minnesota Twins